Dawns sexy adventure
by Bismarck22
Summary: This story is a series of short one shots with Dawn and other characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The sleepover

Dawn Harper was really happy because happy because she had just arrived at Mae valentines house for a sleepover. Dawn was finally going to be able to get away from her brothers for a whole night! After her mom got done hugging her goodbye she took her things and knocked on the front door of Maes house.

When Mae opened the door she was dressed in pink tee shirt and light blue pajama shorts. " Hey Dawn are you ready for our sleepover tonight?" said Mae. "You bet I am" said Dawn.

Dawn and Mae went upstairs to Maes room and dawn put down all off her things on the floor next to the bed."So what do you have planned for us tonight Mae" said Dawn. "well i don't know if you want to but I was thinking we could play with these" said Mae as she help up a 8" pink dildo and a 6" blue dildo.

"Woah Mae where did you even get those from?"said Dawn. "I found them in my moms room and I thought we could use them. So do you wanna use them or not." Said Mae. " Yeah sure my parents or brothers are always bothering me so I never get the chance to masturbate." Said Dawn.

"Well hurry up and take your clothes off already" said Mae as she walked over to dawn and pulled down her grey pajama shorts and revealed her white Cotton panties. "Fine Fine I'm taking them off already" replied Dawn as she took off her white tee shirt and her panties leaving her fully naked. When dawn looked up she saw Mae also fully naked.

"Since you're my guest you can have the big one" Mae said as she tossed the pink dildo to dawn. "Thanks" replied Dawn. Both of the girls layed down on Mae's bed and they they started to play with themselves. As dawn was fucking herself with the pink toy she was also playing with her small and breasts. While Dawn was doing that Mae was rubbing her clit as she fucked herself.

After a while of masturbating they where getting close to orgasm. " Oh shit Mae I'm getting close I'm gonna cum soon." Said Dawn. " Y-Yeah me to I'm getting close" replied Mae. Right as she said this Mae began to orgasm and moan loudly. This caused dawn to start and orgasm and she squirted all over her dildo. Dawn then pulled the dildo out of her and she sucked it dry.

"This was really fun Mae I haven't orgasmed is so long." Said Dawn. "Yeah this was really fun but I think we should go to sleep now it's already past midnight." Replied Mae. Both Mae and dawn climbed into the same bed still naked and fell asleep together.

Please leave a review of the story if you liked it and please leave suggestions of more pairings I can do


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ricky

Dawn Harper was working on her math homework when she gave up in frustration. She decided to go and see if you would be able to get Ricky to do her homework for her. When she entered her brother's room she found Ricky reading a history book.

"Hey Ricky can you please please please do my math homework for me?" Asked Dawn. Ricky smiled at Dawn and replied " I will do your homework for you but you have to do something for me first." "Sure I will do anything you want just name it."

" I will do your homework but I want you to give me a blowjob."

Dawn was surprised that Ricky the relatively good quad was asking her for a blowjob. But she thought about how her teacher said she would get detention if she forgot to hand in her homework again so she agreed. "Fine I'll give you one but only a blowjob" said Dawn.

Ricky slid off his pants and then his underwear revealing his 6 and a half inch penis. Dawns mouth opened when she saw it.(A little backstory here. Dawn was the school slut and she would give a blowjob to anyone who would pay her. She was used to sucking of kids with small but normal sized dicks for their age.)"Wow I had no idea you were so big Ricky" said dawn.

"Yeah I'm pretty lucky I'm above average for my age." Said Ricky. " now get over here and suck me already." Dawn sighed and walked over to her horny brother and she got on her knees. She began to lick up the shaft of her brothers penis. Ricky began to softly moan and then dawn began to suck on the head of Ricky's dick.

After a while of sucking on the head she finally began to suck Ricky's dick. She started off slow and began to suck faster and faster. As she was sucking she rubbed Ricky's balls causing him to moan loudly. " I'm g-gonna cum Dawn." Said Ricky.

A few seconds after he said that he started to orgasm in his sister's mouth. Ricky was cumming a lot and this surprised Dawn. Dawn swallowed Ricky's cum and she stood up. "So you're gonna do my homework for me now right?" Asked dawn. "Yeah I'll do it for you" said Ricky. "Great" said Dawn as she kissed Ricky on the lips and walked back to her room.

A few days after this she was in the Toms get sporty bathroom with a random kid from her school. The boy was paying dawn 50 bucks to blow him. When she was in the middle of blowing him she heard the door handle move and when she turned around to see Josie looking in horror at what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Josie and Dicky

When the boy saw Josie staring at him and dawn he pulled up his pants and he ran out of the store. Josie didn't care about him and walked over to dawn furious. " Dawn what the hell were you doing. You're only 12 years old. What am I going to tell your parents?" Asked Josie as she walked around the bathroom.

"No don't please don't tell them what you saw this is just how I make all of my money see." Said Dawn as she pulled out $350 dollars in cash. After looking at the money and walking around for awhile she took it out of Dawn's hands and put the money in her purse. "Hey what are you doing that's my money" said Dawn. " if you don't want me to tell your parents then your going to give me half of all the money you make and you're going to eat me out right here in the bathroom." Said Josie in a dominating voice.

Dawn thought about her options till she realized she didn't have any. She agreed to the terms and Josie smiled evilly. She locked the bathroom door and she slid down her tight blue pants and her light blue panties. She sat down on a toilet and spread her legs. Dawn walked over and she got on her knees. She started to lick Josie's clit while Josie rubbed her breasts. Dawn swirled her tongue around the older girls clit and it caused Josie to moan loudly.

Dawn then stuck her tongue inside Josie's pussy and fucked her with her tongue. After a few minutes of this it drove Josie over the edge. She squealed and squirted all over dawn's face. Josie stood up and pulled up pants. " Don't forget half of all your money" said Josie and then walked out of the bathroom happily.

A few hours later dawn was waiting to take a shower. Tom and Anne were asleep and Nicky and Ricky were also asleep. Dicky was taking a shower and dawn was getting tired of waiting for her brother. She walked into the bathroom surprising Dicky. " Dawn what the hell im taking a shower here" said Dicky as he hide himself with the Curtin. " I'm tired of waiting for you you're too slow" replied Dawn. Dawn got naked and got in the shower in front of Dicky.

This caused Dicky to get an erection. A girl was naked and in front of him and couldn't pass this opportunity up. He grabbed dawn's ass and poked her asshole with his dick. Dawn just replied with " Fine you can fuck me but you we can only do anal." Dicky responded by useing the shower water and soap as lube and stuck his Dicky in his sisters ass. Dawn and Dicky both moaned as Dicky started to fuck her. Dicky rubbed his sisters tits as he fucked her and even slapped her ass.

Dicky fucked her roughly and he came in her ass. Dicky pulled out and washed his dick clean. Then he wet his fingers and cleaned dawn's ass out for her. They both got out of the shower and dried off. Dawn and Dicky made out against the wall for a bit and they both went back to there rooms for bed.

How would you guys feel about Dawn fucking Nicky with a strapon?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nicky and Anne

It was a nice Saturday morning and Dawn Harper had just woken up. Her ass was a little sore from yesterday when her brother Dicky fucked her in the ass. It was just Nicky and Dawn in the house today because everyone else was at the store shopping for food. Dawn decided to check on what her brother was doing in his room.

She opened the door slightly and she saw Nicky masturbating on his bed. This made her really horny so she opened the door all the way to confront Nicky. When she entered the room Nicky stopped and his face blushed red. "if you want you can use me to cum instead of your hand" said Dawn. "What? No you're my sister that's wrong" replied Nicky.

Dawn began to make off her clothes and then she got on top of Nicky. Nicky didn't protest and let her do this. She lined her brother's penis up with her pussy and slowly guided her self on to it. Nicky moaned because this was his first time and he was amazed how warm and tight his sister was. As she bounced on the dick she rubbed and squeezed her nipples. Nicky reached up and began to play with them for her.

Nicky was hitting all the right places and Dawn was in heaven. She came first and her warm liquid dripped down her brother's cock. Nicky continued to fuck his sister for a while and then he shot his load deep inside of her. Dawn got off of Nicky and he fell asleep quickly. Dawn didn't worry about getting pregnant because she was still pretty young and she was taking birth control.

When Nicky was asleep Daw found his piggy bank and took all the money from it. In total she only got 100 dollars but that still satisfied her. She went back to her room and set aside 50 dollars for her "pimp" Josie who demanded half of all the money she made.

Mother daughter incest below

It was after dinner in the Harper household. Tom was asleep and the boys were in there room probably fantasizing about Dawn. Dawn was in her room watching youtube on her phone. Her mother walked in and locked the door behind her and sat on Dawn's bed. " Dawn we need to talk" said anne. "Sure mom what do you want to talk about?" "I know that you have been having sex with your brothers and other boys at school Josie told me about it.

Dawn cursed at Josie in her mind for telling her mom. " Now sweetie i'm not mad at you I just want to tell you things are going to be different now." Said Anne. " different how?" Asked Dawn. " well first of all you can still blow all the boys you want from school but now all of the money goes to Josie. Secondly we are going to get you and all of your brothers chastity belts to wear." Said Anne. Dawn just looked at her mother in shock.

"The boys chastity belts will come off once a month and you will give them each a blowjob and then the belts go back on. After that if you want I will supervise you as you masturbate." Said Anne. Dawn just looked at her mother and said "yes mom" and kept listening to her. "Tomorrow is when you will blow your brother's for the month and I will supervise you tomorrow as you masturbate." Said Anne

"Now Dawn I haven't told your brothers yet and I won't offer them this but if you want I will bring you to orgasm do you want me to?" Dawn wasn't happy but she knew it would be hard to be able to orgasm now so she said yes. Both she and her mother undressed and lied on the bed.

Dawn spread her legs for her mom and Anne began to lick her daughter's clit. Dawn squirmed around as she was eaten out. Anne stuck two of her fingers in dawn's pussy and wiggle them around. Dawn began to buck her hips and she came on her mom's fingers.

Anne got up off the bed and unlocked the door and walked out of the room still naked. She came back with a chastity belt the perfect size for dawn and locked it on her. " go to sleep now sweetie I have to tell your brothers the news " said Anne.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The next morning

When dawn woke up the next morning she was feeling really tired. She could feel the chastity belt around her and she hated the feeling if it around her. But at the same time she was also slightly aroused by it. She got up out of bed and stretched. While stretching she thought about her brother's and Josie. Her and her brother's where going to have to wear chastity belts till they were 18 and dawn was going to be pimped out by her. She knew that she had to get revenge on her for telling her mom. She thought about what she could do but nothing came to mind. After she finished stretching she took off her Pjs. She hooked on a training bra and put on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

Dawn walked downstairs and saw that all of her brother's and her Mom were in the kitchen. When dawn got to the kitchen all of her brother's looked at her but said nothing. Dawn sat down and felt uncomfortable by her brother's gazes. Anne put some pancakes down on the table and said "Alright everyone the faster you eat the faster you get release." And walked out from the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot dawn" said Nicky in a angry voice. " Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen guys" Dawn replied. As the quads finished there breakfast they walked out into the living room. They saw their mom sitting in a chair and she told the boys to sit down on the couch. The boys sat down and Anne walked over and pulled off their pants. Anne pulled out a key and unlocked the boys chastity belts. Dawn went over to Dicky and got on her knees. She looked at Mom and got a nod of approval. She licked up and down Dickys shaft and played with his balls. She sucked on his head and slowly moved further down until she was being gagged on his dick. She picked up her pace and sucked faster. This caused Dicky to start to moan. After a few more minutes of this Dicky came in Dawn's mouth.

She repeated this process with Nicky and Ricky and then Anne came and locked them back up. The boys got up off the couch and dawn took off her shorts. Anne unlocked her chastity belt and told the boys to pay attention. Dawn spread her legs and started to rub her clit. Dawn squirmed around and made erotic noises. She stuck two fingers in and started to fuck herself. With her other hand she rubbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Dawn felt that she was going to cum soon. She picked up her pace and she started to squirt. Some of it even managed to hit Ricky. After that Anne locked Dawn back up. The quads then went on their way

Sorry for taking so long to update if you have any ideas for what I do next just comment


End file.
